1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a garment. More particularly, the present invention relates to a brassiere or bra having a closure device, a length adjustment device in a shoulder portion of the brassiere and a cushioning device. The cushioning device pads a wearer's back and shoulder from a hardness of the length adjustment device.
2. Description of the Related Art
There exist in the art of brassieres, brassieres with an adjustment device on the shoulder straps. Often, the adjustment device is a strap assembly with a ring connected to a looped portion and a slide. The looped portion and the slide selectively adjust a length of each shoulder strap by sliding the slide relative to the looped portion on each shoulder strap. This operation selectively adjusts a length of each shoulder strap for fitting the brassiere on the wearer. Often, the adjustment device is made from durable and resilient members, such as a metal, steel, a thermoplastic, or any combinations thereof.
If these durable and resilient members contact the skin in the back and/or shoulder of the wearer, the resilient and durable members will rub or press against the wearer's back and/or the shoulder of the wearer. Any rubbing or pressing against the wearer's skin by the ring and slide or the strap assembly possibly could cause an uncomfortable sensation, such as redness and chafing of the skin.
Any attempt to cushion and place an intermediate layer therebetween may result in such an intermediate layer becoming caught between the shoulder straps of the brassiere or another structure. This would cause the intermediate layer to be out of position and rendered useless as the resilient and durable members once again will contact and rub and press against the wearer's back and/or shoulders. This entanglement may too cause an uncomfortable sensation and cause the user to remove the brassiere to adjust the intermediate layer. During strenuous activity, the user would be continuously adjusting the intermediate layer. This readjustment would, obviously result in an undesired operation of the brassiere.
Accordingly, there is a need for a garment that eliminates one or more of the aforementioned drawbacks and deficiencies of the prior art.